Wireless communication systems have become increasingly popular over the last decade. Such systems allow users to communicate with each other in various modes. For example, some systems allow users to communicate with each other by way of a full-duplex voice communication link, where the link is allocated to all parties for transmitting and receiving voice communications simultaneously (e.g., a cellular or interconnect communication). Other systems allow users to communicate with each other by way of a half-duplex voice communication link, where the link is allocated to a single party at a time for transmitting voice communications (e.g., a dispatch communication).
In many situations, a user initiates a communication with one or more users in a particular mode, for example, half-duplex mode or full-duplex mode, but after the communication commences, it becomes apparent to the users that the current mode of communication is not the most desirable. For example, a calling party initiates a half-duplex call with a target party for the purpose of asking the target party some very short questions. Such call consisting of short questions is typically suitable for half-duplex communication. After several conversations going back and forth in a half-duplex fashion, the parties realize that it would be more desirable to communicate in a full-duplex mode. In such situation and using prior art wireless communication systems, the parties need to terminate the half-duplex call and initiate the commencement of a new full-duplex call.
Accordingly, there is a need for a wireless communication system and method that allow for seamless switching from half-duplex mode to full-duplex mode full-duplex. This would eliminate the need for the parties to terminate the current half-duplex call and to initiate the commencement of a full-duplex call.